


Reginald's notes

by JesseLBlack



Series: Four & Five [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Incest, Klaus and Five are twins, M/M, Notes, Telepathy, reginald's notes, super powers, twins love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Algunas de las notas del cuaderno de Reginald, la mayoría son de Número 4 y Número 5.puede haber algo de incesto al final, pero muy poco.Dedicado a: sibuenoquientienehambre
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Four & Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Reginald's notes

**7 de Octubre de 1989**

Primer apartado de caso. He visitado Berlín, Alemania, con resultados positivos. He acordado una visita con la señorita: Erika Schneider (21) quien ha dado a luz gemelos el 1 de octubre de 1989. La mujer no manifestaba síntomas de embarazo a comenzar el día y durante la tarde mientras esperaba el metro que la llevaría a su casa, comenzó a inflarse y dio a luz a dos niños sanos que la gente a su alrededor ayudo a que sobrevivan.  
La descripción de los niños es la siguiente:

NIÑO #1 varón, un peso estimado de 2,500 kg. Cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes.

NIÑO #2 varón, un peso inferior a los 2,200kg. Cabello caoba oscuro, ojos verdes.

La madre comentó que al poco tiempo de nacidos, ambos niños abrieron los ojos, observaron alrededor y fueron capaces de comunicarse no-verbalmente con ella, sino por medio de sus pensamientos dibujaban imágenes en su mente. La señorita Schneider no quiso despedirse de sus niños, pues la idea de separarse de ellos era muy duro y es mejor que prevalezca su sanidad mental.

NIÑO #1 fue comprado por un monto de 12.530$ NIÑO #2 tuvo un valor de 12.600$. Abandoné la casa familiar a las 15:30 horas en mi nave.

**8 de octubre de 1989**

Investigué sobre la familia de Schneider para poder ampliar la información psico-biológica de ambos niños. Los datos que obtuve.

Alta posibilidad de trastornos de estrés post-traumático.  
Adicción: sobre todo alcoholismo.

Ambos niños tienen de niñera a Margaret y Challote Fitcher. Empecé a hacer las anotaciones cuando ambos niños tengan la edad suficiente para las evaluaciones pertinentes.

**7 de noviembre de 1991**

He estudiado a todos los niños y debido a su capacidad y habilidad individual le he puesto los siguientes números:

NUMERO #1, niño encontrado en Seattle, Estados unidos. Se manifiesta poder extremo y físico, alta tolerancia al dolor.

NÚMERO #2, niño encontrado en México DF. Se observa capacidad de direccionar el curso de objetos. Puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua luego que una niñera despedida lo dejara solo en la bañera.

NÚMERO #3, niña nacida en California con madre de origen Africano. Capacidad de modificar la realidad verbalmente. A comenzado a hablar y no se ha callado, evaluación pendiente.

NÚMERO #4, niño #1 nacido en Berlín, Alemania. Se confirma capacidad de levitación, invocación y comunicación con muertos. Evaluación pendiente.

NÚMERO #5, niño #2 nacido en Berlín, Alemania. Capacidad de manipulación de tiempo y espacio. Se puede observar una ligera predisposición a escuchar y sentir presencias espirituales como su hermano biológico NÚMERO #4. Adjunto ficha de gemelos.

NÚMERO #6, niño nacido en Okinawa, Japón. De asombroso y destructivo poder, cada vez que se le cambia el pañal invoca seres espectrales y vomitivos por medio de un portal en su vientre. Contratar a otra niñera.

NÚMERO #7, niña nacida en Rusia. Capacidad de controlar el sonido. Evaluación próximamente.

**8 de octubre de 1992**

Observo a los niños jugar para tener una nota más profunda de sus habilidades. NÚMERO #1 ha aumentado en sus habilidades físicas y ha roto varios juguetes debido al poco control de sus manos, es controlable. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #5. Los gemelos han estado dejando juguetes en un rincón de la habitación. He evaluado la conducta y no ha cambiado, su nivel de sueño es el adecuado y han obtenido suficiente alimento. Ambos han dicho a sus hermanos que hay una niña en ese cuarto que quiere jugar con ellos, pero a ambos le da miedo. NÚMERO #4 manifiesta una mayor capacidad de comunicación con seres espirituales, pero NÚMERO #5 también ha sido afectado por dicho poder.

Las evaluaciones fisiológicas y químicas de ambos gemelos han mostrado resultados satisfactorios en ambos casos, poseen un ADN similar y altamente compatible. Físicamente se muestran cambios de conducta y aspecto diferenciándose entre ambos.

NÚMERO #4 es más afectuoso, cariñoso y cercano con los demás hermanos. Se observa nerviosismo, irritación y sudoración al estar lejos de los demás, con posibles tendencias al consumo de drogas a muy temprana edad (a evaluar). Es muy apegado a su hermano NÚMERO #5 y sobreprotector con él debido al tamaño dispar que han logrado cada uno.

NÚMERO #5 es más matemático y técnico. Se observa capacidad de escucha mucho mayor que la de NÚMERO #4. Aplicado a las reglas pero rebelde en la práctica. Aun no se observan mayores dificultades de conducta (Observar).

**24 de abril de 1995.**

NÚMERO #4 a manifestado deseos de dormir en el mismo cuarto que NÚMERO #5. He rechazado la petición de ambos.

**25 de abril de 1995**

Primer día de entrenamiento: hemos pasado por un cementerio dentro del coche y se observa mayor sensibilidad en NÚMERO #4. NÚMERO #5 ha consolado a su hermano aunque se lo ve aun más asustado que este. Le permití a NÚMERO #4 dormir con su hermano esta noche.

**1 de octubre de 1995**

He empezado con los entrenamientos más serios luego de la suspensión en abril. NÚMERO #4 y yo hemos visitado la morgue judicial el día de hoy. Antes de entrar, NÚMERO #4 decía que había una señora en la puerta esperándonos, estaba vestida de enfermera y no le produjo miedo, pero al entrar vio a esa misma mujer en la mesa a punto ser objeto de autopsia y él gritó.

NÚMERO #5 ha empezado a la tarde con su entrenamiento. Pequeños saltos hacia diferentes partes del cuarto. NÚMERO #5 apareció en el tejado de la casa y tuve que pedirle a NÚMERO #4 que levitara y vaya a buscar a su hermano allí.

**7 de octubre de 1995**

Es la cuarta vez que NÚMERO #5 me desobedece y termina en el techo, pero ahora ya no tiene miedo de terminar allí. NÚMERO #4 va a buscarlo y terminan ambos en el techo. NÚMERO #1 es el único que los puede hacer bajar, porque NÚMERO #3 y NÚMERO #2 solo se ríen y les dicen que se queden allí. NÚMERO #6 y NÚMERO #7 no se meten en esto.

**10 de octubre de 1995**

NÚMERO #5 manifiesta querer ir a dormir con NÚMERO #4, este ha tenido pesadillas desde el altercado en la morgue. Me niego a ceder, pero NÚMERO #5 se ha podido teletrasportar al cuarto de NÚMERO #4 sin terminar en el tejado, lo cual es positivo para el entrenamiento y negativo para mi poder de autoridad sobre él. PENSAR EN UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA IMPEDIR ESTO.

**5 de noviembre de 1995**

NÚMERO #5 y NÚMERO #4 han estado fallando en su entrenamiento individual. Sospecho que se debe a no poder estar juntos durante el tiempo libre. He intentado que NÚMERO #5 hable con otros de sus hermanos para lograr vínculos que ayuden al equipo, pero NÚMERO #5 se niega a hacerlo y regresa con NÚMERO #4.  
En el caso de NÚMERO #4, la interacción con sus hermanos fue positiva. Logrando un vínculo estrecho con NÚMERO #2 y NÚMERO #3, pero aun mantiene una conexión muy fuerte con NÚMERO #5, lo cual le impide ser más comunicativo.

**7 de enero de 1996**

He empezado el entrenamiento en el mausoleo del cementerio de la ciudad con NÚMERO #4. Las primeras 2 horas fueron monitoreadas por Pogo.

**Datos:**

7:00 - Ingreso de NÚMERO #4 al mausoleo.  
7:25 - NÚMERO #4 lloró durante 20 minutos.  
8:00 - NÚMERO #4 volvió a llorar durante 15 minutos más.  
8:45 - NÚMERO #4 pide volver.  
9:00 -Termina entrenamiento.

Aumentar la cantidad de horas.

**15 de enero de 1996.**

**DATOS DE SUEÑO:**

Se observa un incremento en de D7 a capacidad máxima en NÚMERO #4 y de E9 capacidad máxima en NÚMERO #5. Habilidades confirmadas.

Incremento en el entrenamiento.

**15 de enero de 1996 (apartado B)**

NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #6 se han peleado porque querían jugar con NÚMERO #5. NÚMERO #5 eligió a su hermano NÚMERO #4, eso enojó a NÚMERO #6 e hizo que saltaran sus monstruos. NÚMERO #2 se involucró y terminó con una herida en la parte derecha del ojo. NÚMERO #6 lloró bastante y se disculpó.

**23 de Enero de 1996**

He decidido no comunicarles a NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #5 que son gemelos. Le he dicho a Pogo que tampoco lo haga, hasta el momento no venían teniendo curiosidad sobre su pasado, pero han notado algo en sus cuerpos últimamente. NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #5 son los únicos hermanos que poseen una mancha de nacimiento similar entre el cuello y el omoplato, es muy característico y en ellos es más extraordinario. También con ayuda de especialistas he creado una droga para administrarle a NÚMERO #5 y que lo relacionado a la comunicación con muertos que ha estado desarrollando levemente y que ocasiona innecesariamente traumas, sea desplazado por la habilidad de la teletrasportación corpórea. De esta forma, NÚMERO #5 solo será entrenado en la manipulación del espacio y tiempo mientras que NÚMERO #4 se concentrará en la invocación de muertos. Son dos dolores de huevos, pero creo que es lo mejor.

**1 de febrero de 1996**

NÚMERO #5 ha progresado en sus habilidades. Grace ha puesto norme a los niños pero el único que se ha negado a cambiar su nombre ha sido él, lo cual me deja orgulloso. Es el único de los 6 que ha demostrado un desarrollo más favorable al entrenamiento. NÚMERO #4 sigue sufriendo cada vez que es encerrado en el mausoleo, estoy evaluando la cancelación de dicho entrenamiento.

**7 de septiembre de 1997.**

He encontrado a NÚMERO #4 en mi minibar. (NOTA: cerrar las puertas donde están las licoreras -adjunto ficha de NÚMERO #4-)

**NÚMERO #4 (Ficha)**

Nombre: NÚMERO #4  
Ubicación geográfica de nacimiento: Berlín, Alemania.  
Edad: 7 años.  
Antecedentes familiares: **ALCOHOLISMO**.

 **Habilidades** :  
-Levitación. (Alto)  
-Telequinesis. (Normal)  
-Invocación. (Nula)  
-Medium. (Normal)  
\- Desarrollo de habilidades telepáticas con NÚMERO #5 (Muy altas)

**9 de diciembre de 1996**

NÚMERO #5 quiere viajar en el tiempo, me ha manifestado esta inquietud durante el entrenamiento, pero le he prohibido hablar del tema mientras no sepa desplazarse bien en el espacio y siga acabando en el tejado, no podrá volver a sugerir el tema. NÚMERO #4 ya sabe que cuando entrena NÚMERO #5 él tiene que estar disponible para bajarlo.

**10 de diciembre de 1996.**

NÚMERO #4 Ha comentado que tiene recurrentes sueños sobre su nacimiento, su madre y sobre todo su hermano gemelo. Él cree que tiene un hermano y lo he estado encontrando fisgoneando entre mis papeles. Le he prohibido a NÚMERO #4 volver a entrar aquí, pero eso no hará que tus ansias de respuesta acaben, por lo que decidí comentarle que su hermano gemelo murió en el parto y por eso no pudo ser adoptado. NÚMERO #4 lloró mucho esa noche y cedí a que vaya con NÚMERO #5 a dormir.

**12 de diciembre de 1996**

Las habilidades telepáticas de NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #5 han ascendido a un 100% de éxito. Probablemente fue mi error cuando deslicé el termino GEMELOS en ellos y encontraron unos papeles donde los llamaba GEMELO #1 y GEMELO #2. NÚMERO #4 parecía muy feliz que su gemelo no hubiera muerto y fue imposible separarlo de NÚMERO #5 durante toda la tarde. Le pedí a NÚMERO #3 que usara su poder para que ambos piensen que nunca fueron hermanos gemelos, aunque ahora NÚMERO #3 sabe que ellos lo son.

**22 de diciembre de 1996**

NÚMERO #4 no ha vuelto a mencionar lo de los gemelos.

**24 de diciembre de 1996**

NÚMERO #4 ha pedido que le compre una ramita de muérdago. Se la compre y la puso dentro de su cuarto. Observé que hizo pasar a NÚMERO #5 y le ha besado. Estos niños realmente son extraños.

**25 de diciembre de 1996**

NÚMERO #4 ha comentado a sus hermanos que NÚMERO #5 y él son los únicos con ojos verdes en la familia.

**31 de diciembre de 1996**

NÚMERO #6 le ha contado a NÚMERO #1 que vio a NÚMERO #4 besar a su hermano NÚMERO #5. Tengo que empezar a hablar con ellos para que dejen de hacerlo y se concentren en sus entrenamientos respectivos.

**_(Hojas arrancadas)_ **

**17 de septiembre de 2000**

NÚMERO #5 continua pidiéndome que le enseñe a saltar adelante y atrás en el tiempo. Le digo que no está preparado psicológicamente. Él se encierra en su cuarto todo el día y no quiere hablar con nadie. Solo dejó pasar a NÚMERO #4 una vez y a NÚMERO #7, pero no desea hablar. Ampliar horario de entrenamiento.

**_(Hojas arrancadas)_ **

****

**25 de octubre de 2000**

NÚMERO #4 ha abierto mi minibar y tomado algunas de mis bebidas más caras. Yo sé que él lo está haciendo, pero no puedo controlo ahora. NÚMERO #1 me pidió viajar al espacio y me negué, tal vez en otro momento. NÚMERO #2 está incorregible y solo GRACE logra que practique. NÚMERO #7 ha empezado sus clases de música sin éxito. NÚMERO #5 ha estado rebelde.

NÚMERO #5 (Ficha)

Nombre: NÚMERO #5  
Ubicación geográfica de nacimiento: Berlín, Alemania.  
Edad: 10 años

 **Habilidades:**  
-Salto temporal (Nula)  
-Saltos espaciales. (Desarrollada ampliamente)  
-Habilidad de hablar con espíritus. (Inhabilitada parcialmente)  
-Telepatía con su hermano gemelo NÚMERO #4 (MUY alta)

 **Interés** : útilmente ha estado hablando sobre qué pasará cuando sean adultos y si es posible casarse con NÚMERO #4. He desestimado dicho comportamiento. (EVALUAR)

**_(Hojas arrancadas)_ **

**1 de octubre del 2002**

He impedido a NÚMERO #4 y NÚMERO #5 volver a tener una relación. Los últimos 15 días han sido terriblemente agotadores para mí. NÚMERO #1 me comentó que encontró a los hermanos besándose en su cuarto. Durante la semana he evaluado diferentes formas para que no se encuentren y no han dado resultado, ambos se comunican telepáticamente y comienzan a planear como y donde encontrarse. He decidido monitorear mejor su sueño mediante dispositivos electricos en sus cabezas para observar avance y retroceso y apliqué una medicina nueva en ellos para ver si disminuye la telepatía dual. Hasta ahora sin mayores complicaciones.

**7 de octubre de 2002**

NÚMERO #5 ha desaparecido, no ha vuelto desde que hablamos sobre ello. NÚMERO #4 no ha podido establecer contacto con él en ningún momento y dice que no puede escuchar sus pensamientos, no sé si es producto de las drogas que les he suministrado o porque ha fallecido.

**10 de octubre de 2002**

NÚMERO #4 ha intentado invocar el alma de su hermano sin éxito.

**11 de octubre del 2002**

NÚMERO #4 ha intentado invocar el espíritu de su hermano, sin éxito.

**12 de octubre del 2002**

NÚMERO #4 ha intentado invocar el espiritu de su hermano, sin éxito.

**_(Hojas arrancadas)_ **

**25 de abril de 2003**

NÚMERO #4 ha dejado de invocar a NÚMERO #5. Él cree que sigue vivo, dado que es imposible que no pueda hacerlo. No se han comunicado telepáticamente. He reforzado a 200% el entrenamiento de los niños para evitar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con NÚMERO #5 y he mandado a hacer un retrato nuevo.

**_(Hojas arrancadas)_ **

  
  



End file.
